


Bang Bang

by Burgundy_In_Chaucer



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Silly dream fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 09:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15969302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgundy_In_Chaucer/pseuds/Burgundy_In_Chaucer
Summary: This is a fun story I wrote in June when Malcolm Barrett released the video of the Chinatown shootout. I thought Goran’s extra rendition of “bang bang” was hilarious, and proceeded to take it 500 steps too far by writing this and posting it on Tumblr.  I finally now have my own AO3 account, and wanted to share it here. It’s meant to be silly.





	Bang Bang

“I don’t like to say ‘bang bang’. I like ‘BAHRM BAHRM’!!”

Lucy’s eyes flutter open with something akin to alarm. She had been dozing with her head in Flynn’s lap, and although she’d never admit it to anyone, she had been dreaming pleasantly of getting intimate with the man whose lap she now used as a pillow and whose bed she continued to share platonically every night. 

Except when she was startled out of the dream by the object of said dream’s affection by his deep gravelly voice proclaiming a preference for BAHRM BAHRM, her fuzzy mind immediately jumped to all sorts of conclusions, each more energetic and kinky than the last thanks to the thoughts that had been dancing through her mind as she slept. The gentle and responsive lover of her dreams had been replaced by a tol Croatian tree whose sexual proclivities were perhaps a bit more aggressive than her own. Or were they? Lucy blushed as she recalled the rather feisty activities she had initiated in her dream, on, under, and all around this handsome man. 

Which is why when Flynn finally stopped laughing with Rufus and Wyatt, he noticed that Lucy was slowly trying to remove herself from his personal space. He looked at her questioningly, his muscular thighs already feeling the loss of the warmth that had been provided by her head and arms. 

“I... don’t think I have much conversation in me tonight,” Lucy stated somewhat breathlessly as she gathered up her blanket and actual pillow and prepared to retire to the room she shared with Flynn. “Good night, everyone.” She backed out of the room with a small wave, trying to infuse something like an apology into the look she gave Flynn. 

“Is everything all right, Lucy?” Flynn asked, the worry in his voice small but detectable even by Connor. 

“I’m alright, really,” Lucy insisted with a dismissive gesture of her hand. “That last mission took it out of me more than I realized.” She continued towards the hallway leading to their room, but turned back at the last minute with a tiny smile on her face saying, “You have fun with your... BAHRM BAHRM,” she said in a voice that she tried to make neutral, but failed spectacularly, so it came out in a rather suggestive way. She knew at once that she had not achieved the tone she was hoping for when Flynn’s head jerked up, then the smuggest most knowing grin she had ever seen crossed his face. 

“I shall enjoy the BAHRM BAHRM... perhaps with you?... later...” he smirked with a raise of his eyebrows.

Lucy squeaked and rushed awkwardly from the room. 

The rest of the bunker mates looked at one another in confusion. 

Flynn chuckled softly to himself, then smiled. Although he enjoyed the remainder of the evening’s conversation with his teammates, he savored the mind games Lucy’s adorable exit left him with even more. 


End file.
